Marvel VS Capcom Infinite: Arcade Endings
by Demarlion
Summary: What if Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite had endings after clearing Arcade Mode? Here are my takes on what could be endings for every character.
1. Rocket Raccoon

Ultron Omega, low on energy, grunted as he looked at the two in question that caused him to lose energy; Rocket Raccoon and Groot.

"How...did you defeat me...? I'm much stronger!" Ultron Omega bellowed, as Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Because you just try to attack us. Pretty easy to best you, even with those Infinity Stones you have." Rocket retorted, Groot nodding in agreement.

"Now mind pounding the crap outta him, Groot? I gotta get a few things ready." Groot instantly nodded and started pounding the ever-living crap out of Ultron Omega's weakened form.

Rocket, on the other hand, was digging through his stuff, before eventually pulling out a large amount of bombs. "Can't have too many explosives!"

He quickly ran off to Ultron Omega and planted the bombs, before quickly fleeing as the explosives began to glow. "C'mon, Groot, let's get the hell outta here!"

The two immediately fled Xgard, just as the explosives went off, destroying Ultron Omega. Chuckling, Rocket turned to Groot with a smirk.

"Let's tell the Guardians old scrap heap there is toast."


	2. Thanos

Thanos looked at the exhausted Ultron Omega with a disappointed look. "You claimed that you could stop me. But even though this form is much more powerful, you failed to defeat me like last time."

"Silence, Mad Titan!" Ultron Omega roared, albeit weakly. "You can't defeat us!"

Before they could process another sentence, Thanos suddenly lunged and grabbed the Space and Reality stones and started tugging. "What are you doing?!"

They got their answer when Thanos managed to rip out the two Infinity Stones, then with a single punched, smashed the giant robot to scrap metal.

"Fool..." Thanos muttered, before clenching his fists. Lady Death played him for a fool, it was time to repay her...in blood.

* * *

Lady Death smiled as she waited for news from Jedah Dohma. However, instead, she saw Thanos, who did not looked pleased.

In fact, he looked furious.

"Ah, Thanos, what brings you here?" She asked, seeing Thanos walk forward."Here for vengence, for that you have manipulated my own feelings for you."

Lady Death was startled that Thanos found out, and then he lifted up one of his hands...

...The Infinity Gauntlet was on it, with all Infinity Stones on it to boot.

"I won't regret destroying you."


	3. Frank West

"Batter up!"

Frank took a swing with a spiked baseball bat towards Ultron Omega, causing the monstrosity to scream in agony. As the robot remained motionless in pain, Frank quickly took a photo.

"H-How...did you...defeat us?" Ultron Omega muttered. "You're just a normal human!"

Frank looked at Ultron Omega, before shrugging. "I honestly don't have a clue how I pulled through. Probably dumb luck."

Pulling out the Power Stone, Frank began to be empowered by sheer energy. "And maybe this thing helped out a little...or a lot."

Picking up an axe, Frank lifted it over his head and smashed it onto Ultron Omega, creating a giant tear through the robotic creature's head. The robot gasped, before powering down for good.

"About time..." Frank muttered. He then checked his camera, seeing the photos of all his fights prior and the battle against Ultron Sigma and Ultron Omega.

"This oughta get me on the front pages."

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

Frank chuckled as he reclined in his home, looking at a new newspaper that had his name on the front page. However, as he was about to go make a cup of coffee, somebody knocked on his door.

"Huh. Coming!"

Upon opening the door, Nick Fury stepped in. "Frank West, is it?"

"Well, yeah. What's going on?" Frank asked. He was familiar with Fury due to the other heroes he met.

"I've heard of what you did to Ultron Sigma. You saved the entire Earth." Nick began. "And your improvisation is astonishing. So I have a proposal for you..."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Which is...?"

Nick looked at Frank dead in the eye, no humor on his face.

"How'd you like to become a Avenger?"


	4. Strider Hiryu

_SHING!_

 _SHI-SHI-SHI-SHING_

Strider Hiryu landed with a three-point landing as he looked up at his adversary; the dreaded Ultron Omega...

"You...you..." Ultron Omega growled, trying to muster at least one more attack, but was lacking the energy, or functioning programming, to do so.

"Save your breath...you will meet your demise shortly." Hiryu said with no remorse, as he lifted Cypher and went towards Ultron Omega...

 ** _SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHING!_**

Ultron Omega froze with a face of agony, before slowly falling apart in many little pieces. Hiryu landed on the floor, immediately walking away.

"Strider to headquarters. The target has been dispatched."

* * *

 _4 Days Later..._

"Yes! YES! It is complete!"

M.O.D.O.K. bellowed a giant laugh as he was looking over a giant weapon he created.

"With this weapon, I'll be able to rule the world!"

However, his cheering came to an end when he heard a sword being unsheathed. He turned his giant self to see Hiryu, glaring a hole through his head.

And behind Strider was a cluster of dead corpses of the A.I.M. members.

"Who are you?! State your business!" M.O.D.O.K. bellowed, but Strider gave no response.

Unless you consider leaping towards M.O.D.O.K. with Cypher in hand, ready to slay him a response.


	5. Dormammu

Dormammu smiled evilly as he saw Ultron Omega collapse. "So, do you still believe yourself as the one above?"

"You...won't...win..." Ultron Omega said rather weakly, making Dormammu smile.

"Now I shall show you your end."

Dormammu created a giant wave of fire that was sent directly towards Ultron Omega. The bigger evil screamed as it's body was eradicated from existence.

Dormammu looked on as the Space and Reality Stone fell to the floor. He held them up with one hand...

...and in his other hand were the Power, Time, Mind and Soul Stone.

* * *

Doctor Strange arrived at the Dark Dimension, looking absolutely determined. "Dormammu! I arrived to put an end to your newest plan!"

Dormammu turned around, smiling. "And what will you do?"

"What I always have." Doctor Strange replied, before seeing Dormammu take out the Infinity Stones.

"You'll need more than the usual, Strange." With an evil cackle, he lunged.


	6. X

X looked up as Ultron Omega was tired and out. He turned towards someone who just arrived to the arena.

"Zero, you're here." X said.

"Looks like you've weakened this freak already." Zero replied, as the two nodded, before aiming both the X-Buster and the Z-Buster at Ultron Omega.

"CHARGE SHOT!"

The two shot a powerful blast that blew up Ultron Omega. X looked up, and sighed. "It's finally over..."

Zero nodded. "Right. Let's head back to base."


	7. Monster Hunter

With a heavy slash, the robotic entity known as Ultron Omega was almost down for good.

"Why..." They spoke, looking at the girl in red armor that just managed to weaken them. "Why are you fighting? What makes you think you can truly defeat a god...?"

"You're no god." The Monster Hunter spat. "A god wouldn't destroy nature. You're a monster."

She lifted up her sword, it being powered by the four remaining Infinity Stones. "And as a Monster Hunter, I will bring you down!"

She leaped and slashed the robotic monstrosity constantly, before jamming the blade into it's eye, destroying Ultron Omega. The Monster Hunter picked up the Space and Reality Stones.

* * *

Upon returning to Valkanda, the Monster Hunter approached the king, T'Challa. She gve him the six Infinity Stones.

"T'Challa...I've dispatched Ultron Sigma." She said. "I recovered the stones from it, to prevent anyone else from taking it for misdeeds."

T'Challa nodded. "You have done well for the kingdom of Valkanda. We shall seal away the stones. We shouldn't let anymore be able to utilize them."

T'Challa walked away, as the Monster Hunter smiled...then went back out to do what she's known for doing best; hunting monsters.


End file.
